


Surprise

by mickeylovesian



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich prompt: Ian surprises Mickey by coming home early from war. But, Ian discovers how broken Mickey is without him. They are in a serious relationship at this time, but Mickey still likes to act like a tuff guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Ian scrolled through his contacts until he got to M, hit Mickey’s name and waited. After four rings Ian sighed. He does this on purpose, Ian thought. After all this time he still makes me wait. It was true; Mickey never picked up Ian’s calls until after at least three rings, if he even picked up at all. He knew that Ian didn’t have much time to talk on the phone when he was deployed, but he still usually ignored the call in order to call back. Ian knew it was because Mickey liked to do things on his terms, and even after two years of “being official”, controlling when they talked gave Mickey a sense of control over their relationship.

“Gallagher?” Mickey grumbled, answering the phone on the fourth ring. 

“Hey, Mick, thanks for picking up,” Ian said, a smile playing on his lips. “You busy?”

“I’m always busy fuckhead,” Mickey answered. “What’s up? I don’t have long to talk. I’m heading into work and if I’m late Kev will make me clean the men’s bathroom again.”

“Oh yeah, you don’t have long to talk. I’m just on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, but we’ll talk on your terms,” Ian joked. “I was just calling to say hi. It’s been a week since we talked.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Mickey said. “When do you get leave next?”

“Next month,” Ian said. He had told Mickey this over a hundred times, so he knew he was just trying to pretend to not remember.

“Alright, well I’m walking into the Alibi,” Mickey said. “Will you have time to talk tomorrow?”

“Maybe,” Ian said. “I miss you. And I love you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mickey said before ending the call. Ian looked at his phone, smiling, and put it back in his pocket. He felt his heartbeat quicken; his plan had worked. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder, and as he headed out the door he read the sign Thank You for Visiting Chicago! He smiled, as he got in line for a taxi. 

Forty-five minutes later the cab pulled up in front of The Alibi Room. As Ian paid the driver, he took in the sights of the Southside. There was a bum sleeping in the alley and music blaring from the bar. Some things never change, he thought. He had been away for eight months and spent the last six onboard a Navy warship; it was always refreshing for him to come home.

As soon as he opened the door to the bar, he scanned the crowd; it was surprisingly empty for 6:30 on a Friday night. Kev looked up, his eyes widening when he recognized Ian. “What the fuck you doing home?” he exclaimed, a smile on his face. Ian raised his finger to his lips to signify for Kev to keep quiet.

“Wanted to surprise everyone,” Ian said, putting his bag on the ground. “Mickey here?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kev said raising his eyebrows. Kev and Veronica were a few of the only people outside of their families who knew about their relationship. Even if they were both okay with admitting their feelings to one another (and Mickey still had a hard time with that) they weren’t stupid; there was no reason all of Canaryville had to be privy to their relationship. “Yo, Mick! I need you up front!”

“Thanks,” Ian said. “Can I get a Bud?”

“Sure,” Kev said. “Mickey!”

“What the fuck man. You told me to go check inventory like five minutes ago and now you fucking-” Mickey walked out of the backroom and stopped short when he noticed Ian. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

“Hey Mick,” Ian said, taking in his boyfriend’s appearance. No matter how long Ian was away for, Mickey always looked exactly the same. Ian walked towards the shorter boy.

“Gallagher,” he said. Ian was surprised when Mickey didn’t automatically reject his hug. Instead, he let them hold each other for at least three seconds before shoving him off, and looking around the bar. The patrons were either too drunk or too disinterested in them to even notice. “You’re a fucking liar man.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Ian said. Mickey smiled, headed behind the bar and handed Ian his drink.

“Well it worked. Who else knows your home?”

“No one yet. I came straight here,” Ian said, catching Mickey’s eye. They shared a knowing look before he continued. “I figure I’ll go home and see everyone and meet you at home when you get off work.”

“Fuck should I care what your plans are?” Mickey grunted. Always the tough guy act, Ian thought, noticing Mickey’s smile.

Ian didn’t end up going home; as soon as he finished his first beer, the entire Gallagher clan, plus Veronica and Mandy barged in the door, attacking Ian with hugs and kisses. “How did you know I was here?”

“Mickey texted me,” Lip said, hugging his brother. Ian looked at Mickey who shrugged, and went back to getting everyone drinks, even Debbie and Carl, which Fiona took away, shooting Mickey and evil look. 

After closing, when Fiona sent Debbie, Carl and Liam home, Kev kept the bar open for them. Mickey, who still wasn’t comfortable with the entire Gallagher family spent the night playing pool with Lip and Kev. Around 4 in the morning they said goodbye and all headed home. Mickey and Ian were the last to leave, locking up before heading up to the apartment above the bar they shared when Ian was home. 

“Why did you text them?” Ian asked. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as everyone else.

“I don’t know. Guess I didn’t want you to leave,” Mickey slurred.

“You barely even talked to me,” Ian said, opening the door. The apartment was a mess. There were beer bottles everywhere, ashtrays full of cigarettes and joints. Mickey’s clothes were everywhere, and yet Ian could still see a few of his clothes around the living room. His sweatpants were still by the chair, from the last time he was home and they had had sex and never got dressed again; his sneakers were still by the door and when he went to check, the craft beer he had bought, which Mickey had laughed at, was still in the fridge. Ian looked at the calendar on the wall, and flipped to the next month. On the day he had told Mickey he would be home, Mickey had scrawled “Gallagher” and circled it three times. Ian smiled to himself and decided not to mention it.

“Fuck off Gallagher,” Mickey said, taking off his shoes. “Guess I just wanted to be able to see you, to know you were really home.”

“Really?”

“I said fuck off,” Mickey said. They stared at each other for a minute before Mickey made the first move, and kissed Ian. When Ian broke away, Mickey mumbled something and pulled Ian close. They stood there, holding each other for a few minutes before Ian kissed him again. 

Two hours later, as the sun was rising, Ian and Mickey lay next to one another, breathing heavy. “Four in two hours? Is that a new record?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey.

“No, remember last Christmas? I think we went six times,” Mickey said with a smile. 

“You wanna break that record?” Ian asked suggestively. 

“Later,” Mickey said. “Don’t look so shocked, I’m fucking exhausted. And now I’m sobering up so I’ve got a killer headache.”

“Ok,” Ian said. Mickey leaned over to give Ian a kiss, got out of bed and walked naked to the kitchen to get some water. Ian rolled over and was almost asleep by the time Mickey got back into bed and nudged Ian. “hmm?”

“Roll over,” Mickey said. Ian complied, and Mickey wrapped the redhead’s long arms over him. “Ian?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“I hate when you’re not here. I can’t sleep without you next to me,” Mickey said softly. “I keep your shit around so it’s like you ain’t really gone.”

“I noticed. I hate it too Mickey. Only one more year. We can do it,” Ian said, kissing between Mickey’s shoulder blades. Mickey hadn’t been this open with him since two years before when they finally both told each other everything they felt. Ian knew that Mickey missed him; he just hadn’t realize how his deployment had really affected him. He tightened his arms around Mickey. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ian,” Mickey said. 

When Ian woke up later that afternoon, Mickey still asleep, his arm and leg wrapped around Ian, holding Ian close as if his life depended on it.


End file.
